


I threw a wish in a well

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pop Culture, Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yournowheregirl asked</p><p> </p><p> Hey there! I'd like to prompt something! (if you're not busy, otherwise keep doing what you're doing ^^). Something sterek, Stiles walking in on Derek singing along with some kind of cheesy top 40 song & then giggles ensues? xoxo</p>
            </blockquote>





	I threw a wish in a well

Stiles is being suspicious.

Not exactly worried, but it’s more like he’s running in circles in his own mind, trying to figure what Derek is doing ever Tuesday and Thursday before Stiles comes back from his classes.

No matter what - rain, sunlight, snow -, Derek always welcomes him slightly out of breath and with the biggest smile on his face - and his boyfriend is very, very affectionate.

It’s not like werewolves could use usual drugs, and Stiles has looked around the flat for wolfsbane laced things (alcohol, tobacco, mushrooms …).

So, what the Hell, Hale?

Until that Tuesday and his teacher has to leave early - something about a fire and a flood, combined, Stiles decides not to ask - and he is on his way home two good hours before his usual time.

It’s only as he parks his car that Stiles realizes that he’s going to see what Derek is up to when he’s alone.

There is music coming from a door when he steps out of the elevator.

But it can’t be Derek - Derek doesn’t listen to music, and certainly not to the Top 40.

The thing is, the music only becomes louder as Stiles walks toward their door, and now that he can recognize the sog, he can also hear a strong bass voice singing it and it’s not very reassuring.

As in, it only makes him feel like he just stepped into the Twilight zone, big time.

_Hey I just met you,_

No.

_And this is crazy_

He’s dreaming.

_But here’s my number_

Derek Hale is not currently HARMONIZING with Carly Rae and shaking his butt like nobody’s business.

_So call me maybe_

Stiles is hallucinating, there is no toher explanation.

_Before you came into my life_

Or Derek is possessed - yeah, that works too … What is he doing?

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so so bad_

Okay, so apparently Derek needs accessories to “perform”, and he decided to serenade Stiles’ massive wooden spoon.

Unfortunately, no pun intended.

_And all the other boys_

_Trie to chaaaase me_

Derek’s booty shake is just too tempting now, and Stiles isn’t one to resist that particular siren call. Pun totally and proudly intended.

 _But here’s my num-_ "Hey!"

Derek freezes in Stiles’ embrace, but Stiles knows better than to acknowledge the fact that he just caught Derek being silly and goofy.

Nah, he prefers to tighten his arms around Derek’s waist and press kisses to the nape of his neck.

"S-Stiles?"

Stiles nuzzles Derek’s neck, keeping them swaying a little as he uses Derek’s momentum. “Never would have pictured you as a Top40 kind of guy,” he comments and under his lips, Derek’s skin warms up.

Derek doesn’t reply, but he does puts his hands on top of Stiles’.

"Come on, Sourpup," Stiles says softly as he presses his fingers into Derek’s stomach and slides a leg between Derek’sz, "let’s have a duet."

"Any song in mind?" Derek asks, and Stiles doesn’t need to see his face to know that he’s smiling.

"You’re the Top 40 specialist," Stiles retorts. "You tell me."

Derek seems to consider it for a moment before turning in Stiles’ arms to face him.

"Let’s do Maroon 5," he suggests, eyes darkening before flashing blue. "Want some … Kiwi?"

Stiles nibbles on Derek’s jaw before humming the chorus.

_Your juices dribbling down my chin …_


End file.
